A Messy Exchange
by Yuki95
Summary: Hakusenkan and Seika decided to do an exchange program. What will happen when the two dense girl, Hikari and Misaki met, and the two guys Kei and Usui met with each other? Will jealousy and conspiracy follows? Sounds like a recipe for trouble!


**Hi all! This is my first cross-over of Special A and Kaichou wa Maid-sama, two of my most favorite anime! If you haven't watched this 2 anime, the I highly recommend it!**

**Hope you like the story and let the story begin…**

-Hakusenkan Gakuen, S.A Class-

"I wish to propose this exchange program with Hakusenkan Gakuen as I believe that by doing so, we can raise the level of the student in Seika. Of course, we will do a trial first before we officially commence the exchange program."said Misaki in a meeting with the S.A class students in the greenhouse.

Misaki is trully stunned with the beauty of the place. Studying in a place surrounded by exotic plants with the Sun's rays shining through it is definitely a luxury she has never imagined.

"What merit will we get by agreeing to this exchange program?"

"I believe the students here can experience a bit of the harshness of the real world. I don't mean to offend you but being the elite school that Hakusenkan is, most of the students here are more shielded from the real world. I think exposing them to a bit of the reality will be a good learning experience for them."

Kei seems to be thinking Misaki's words through.

"I totally agree on that! Most of the students here are just some rich brats that think they can do anything as long as they have money. Hey, Kei, I think this is a good idea."said Hikari, who is sitting right next to Kei.

"Hmm...very well. We will do a one month trial before finalising the exchange program. Please send some of your students for the trial starting next week. We will do all the necessary preparations here. "said Kei.

Misaki stood up and offered a handshake to Kei, who obliged.

"I hope the exchange will proceed smoothly."said Misaki.

Then, Misaki, Shizuko and Sakura, went back to Seika.

"I like Misaki," said Hikari when they have left.

"Why?"asked Akira, another member of S.A.

"I don't know too. Just somehow. Maybe it's because we're similar?"

"Similar?"

"Well, that's just the feelings I got.."

"Hakusenkan Gakuen sure is grand, huh…"said Sakura when they've arrived at Seika. "Our school is nothing when compared to it.."

"Well, it is an elite school for the rich..."replied Misaki.

"And did you see the guys of the S.A class? They're totally handsome! Especially Takishima Kei! Apart from being rich and handsome, he is also exceptionally intelligent! I wonder who is more perfect, him or Usui…"

"Stop thinking such unimportant things. We should decide the members who'll participate in the exchange first."

"Hmm…don't you think that it'll be better if the student council is the first ones to participate in the exchange? So if the exchange program is finalized, we can explain it to the other students better as we have a hands-on experience of it."said Shizuko.

"Yeah…you've got a point. Maybe I should do that. Anyways, it's getting pretty late, you guys should head home first."

"What about you, Misaki?"

"I'll go soon. I just need to finish a bit of my work left and I'll directly go."

"Okay then, bye Misaki. See you tomorrow."

Sakura and Shizuko both went home and Misaki went to the student council room. Misaki arranges some documents and began to read through them.

"I'll join that exchange program too."

Misaki is startled and she glanced at the direction of the voice.

"What do you want, Usui?"

"I want to join the exchange program."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible because we've decided that only the student council members will be joining the exchange this time."

"Ya-daa*…no matter what you say, I'll participate!"insisted Usui.

"No way!"

"I will participate!"

"Why are you so insistent on joining this program? You don't seem to be the type to be interested in this program."

"Well, I just want to experience studying in an elite school."

"Then just go study there! You're rich right, so you can definitely afford the school fee there!"

"No matter what you say, I will participate!"said Usui and he immediately went away.

"Wait! USUI!"

But Usui didn't turn back.

Misaki sigh. Somehow she has a feeling this exchange program will not proceed as smoothly as she wanted it to be…

**How's this chapter? I know it's a very short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Please review whether you like this plot or not. If there's many positive comment, then I'll continue the story~**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
